We Will Win!
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: 'We will win' It was what she was always telling herself. Because even though it was only the beginning; so much had happened. Just a quick drabble.


**Author Note: **HA! I am done in year 9 and now I step into year 10! WOOT! Still, I can't help but think about all the shit I may have to deal with. Oh sigh~ I guess I'll just have to do what I do best *cracks knuckles* just kidding, don't mess with me!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Inazuma Chrono Stone 'kay? I only own Reimei Karasu and this story.

**Warnings: **Don't shoot me for creating a future OC to tag along with Fei... I got so hooked into I11 Chrono Stone I decided to make another OC for some strange reason... /shot/

**Other Stuff: **Reimei means 'twilight' and Karasu means 'crow' so you can guess what kind of character she'll be like. By the way, my internet's acting like a bitch. /internet fires laser/ GAH! Just tart reading before Google kills me! I don't really know when this story takes place so I guess it's a behind-the-scenes story.

* * *

'_Stop Soccer'_... that was El Dorado's mission and sole function. In a way, it was what the whole organisation was made for. Not very cheerful at all is it?

However; Raimon was another story. They wanted to _save soccer_, the very sport that caused so much pain because of Protocol Omega- because of Alpha, Beta and their team-members. Soccer wasn't dangerous; it was merely a challenging sport.

Reimei Karasu was aware of the many facts of space, time and the parallel universes that were contained within the bonds of existence- considering she visited a parallel universe and soon realised just how different it was.

Dressed in her usual navy blue sailor dress- which was adorned with white buttons, a white collar and white stripe on the sleeves and bottom of the dress and the same device on her right sleeve as Fei's along with her white tights, black shoes and -yet again- the same white and red communicator as Fei connected to her left ear. Her palms touched her forehead in frustration as she continued to think about Avatar Armed.

"Karasu!" Fei called out since they were alone for only a few minutes.

"Yeah," Karasu's voice trailed as she felt no energy to even speak. Her bright green eyes looked over to her bunny haired friend.

Bunny haired? She certainly couldn't insult him for that, after all; her black hair had a slight resemblance to Beta's since it had the two buns, but strands of her hair stuck out from underneath the buns. Apart from that little side story roaming her mind, her main focus was to keep her neutral face to avert any signs of breaking down.

"You're sad."

Two words were enough to scare Karasu. "No I'm not." She simply answered and shook her head. This was certainly no way to start a conversation.

"Yes you are." Fei was looking straight at Karasu with honest eyes, no doubt about it- she was sad.

"No I'm not, I'm angry! Angry at El Dorado, angry at what they're doing." Jade eyes were shaking in slight fear, making Fei seem to blur until it became too much and a tear escaped from her eye.

"I just want it to stop." Karasu sighed before clearing her eye from any signs of emotions other than neutral intelligence and curiosity. "Besides, it's all very stressful having to come up with plans and tricks to fool Beta."

"I know that, we all want this to stop." Fei concluded while Karasu nodded with a tiny bitter smile. Her black hair blew in the breeze that was now adding emphasis to the scene.

"I want to sit down and think." Karasu spoke before bending down and sitting on the grass. Fei looked at her before joining her and lying down on Mother Nature's land.

"This view, it's really nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's calm and quiet." The wind whistled after Karasu spoke, gently blowing the end of Karasu's dress and her hair. Silence took over for the next few minutes before Fei decided to break the silence.

"We will stop them, Raimon will defeat them you know, and then things can go back to how they should be."

Karasu smiled slightly. She was going to keep on telling herself that, it was what she was always telling herself. Because even though it was only the beginning; so much had happened.

'We will win.'

* * *

**Author Note: **/shot/ and that concludes this really random fic. Sorry for any major crappy randomness radiating from this page.

Please read. Please review, and don't flame!


End file.
